


Up on the Balcony

by autumn_sparrow



Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_sparrow/pseuds/autumn_sparrow
Summary: Jinhwan and Jinwoo get a little tipsy at Club Gabbia and decide to have some fun back at the dorms.





	Up on the Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a long while and this is the first time I'm writing about this ship. I hope you like it.

“C’mon, Jinani. Don’t be rude. Give them a little love,” Jinwoo whispered into the younger’s ear as he groped his ass.

Jinhwan obliged and flashed the crowd below a finger heart.

The older smiled and steered them away from the balcony for a little more privacy. “Good job, baby.”

Jinhwan preened at the pet name and couldn’t help but give his hyung a peck on the cheek. They settled against the wall before Jinwoo broke the silence.

“Maybe I should fuck you right here. Bend you over the balcony, pull your pants down a bit, slip my cock inside you.” 

“Hyung…” Jinhwan’s face burned, he couldn’t believe that Jinwoo would even suggest a thing out loud. Jinwoo just couldn't help it, not when the younger’s expressive body always gave his feelings away for the world to see.

“I bet you’d like it though. Me filling you up while you try and control your face to not give anything away.” 

He couldn’t stop, especially now when Jinhwan was trying to hide his blushing face by burying it in the crook of his neck.

Smiling, he continued, “I’d fuck you nice and slow. Fill you up so much and have my cum dripping out of you. I’d pull your pants back up and have you walk to the car wet and wanting.”

He felt Jinhwan’s breathing get harder and he’d be lying to himself if he wasn’t getting turned on himself. The younger was always such a tease; but give him a little alcohol and all pretenses drop and he becomes so pliant. 

Jinwoo moved his hand to palm himself. _Fuck… Why does Jinhwan have so many roommates? Maybe I can convince Mino to sleep over the Seungs’ place._ He was pulled out of his thoughts when the younger shifted and he felt that he was hard a well.

“Want to come back to my place?”

Jinhwan looked up to his face before moving his eyes towards the older’s mouth. “What about Mino-hyung?”

“We can always kick him out. It’s not like Yoon’s gonna complain much about sharing his bed with Mino.” 

“Hmm…”


End file.
